


Breeding Ground: Easing Diplomatic Tensions

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [112]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, MILFs, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks work on diplomatic relations with Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. Harry/Andromeda/Hippolyta. Blog Exclusive Scene First Posted on May 7th, 2017. Part of the MILFs of May 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Hippolyta
Series: Breeding Ground [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 21





	Breeding Ground: Easing Diplomatic Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 7th, 2017 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Easing Diplomatic Tensions(featuring Harry/Andromeda Tonks/Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons from DC Comics).**

* * *

  
Andromeda Tonks stood on the shores of a beautiful island. She wished this particular island visit would have been much more enjoyable. Unfortunately for her, she came to the island to ease some tensions between the Amazons and the British Ministry of Magic. Certain members of the Ministry came inches away from creating an international incident.

The mountain of red tape Amelia Bones, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, was almost unraveled. She hoped, perhaps foolish, once the last block had been unraveled, Dolores Umbridge would finally be removed from the Ministry. If Andromeda had her way, she would not be removed from the Ministry, but sent to Azkaban. Dealing with the purist brigade at the Ministry had been a nightmare, especially with Umbridge’s insane plan to bring in more purebloods from other nations to replenish the bloodlines. She would essentially throw open the borders for some very dangerous people.

Thankfully, that plan had been shut down, and Umbridge’s ties to an attack on a very important diplomat put the woman in the hot seat. Andromeda stepped from the edge of the island and past the royal guards. As a gesture of good faith, she surrendered her wand and the only means of which to defend herself. Andromeda held no danger to these people and they understood it.

“Harry,” Andromeda said.

Harry stood at the front of the island standing beside a tall and very regal looking dark-haired woman dressed in purple. The purple attire fit her body very nicely as well. Andromeda looked spellbound as she came eye to eye with the Queen of the Amazons, and the mother of one of Harry’s bonded wives. The woman who Umbridge almost attacked.

It did not matter if the people involved had been humiliated in the process. What matter was an attack did transpire and it could have caused a war if Harry had not been able to assure them that Andromeda and Minister Bones were currently in the process of investigating the body.

“And Queen Hippolyta,” Andromeda said. “I’m honored to be on this island. And I’m sorry about the attack on your daughter. How is she?”

“She was more angry than anything,” Hippolyta said without missing a beat. “She’s currently off on a training run with her sister and some of the young Amazons. Diana assures you that she will hold no ill-will towards yourself and Minister Bones. Given she understands that you are in the process of removing Umbridge from the Ministry.”

“If it helps, even her allies are giving her space.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Good.”

He could not have been happier to see the back of Umbridge. Umbridge should have been removed from power, disgraced, and jailed a long time ago. When she did have power, she made enough arrangements to make it difficult. Harry and his allies in the Ministry spent the last several months to a year eroding Umbridge’s power base a little bit at a time.

The attack on Diana was a desperate attack from a very desperate woman.

“By this time, Monday, Dolores Umbridge will be sent home from the Ministry, pending investigation for her illegal activities,” Andromeda said. “I’m confident that yourself and the Princess will do all you can to help us bring justice to this matter.”

Hippolyta nodded. She knew all about Umbridge. Harry told her about the woman a long time ago. Hippolyta understood there would come a time where Umbridge would be brought down and now it was going to happen. Harry was not just her daughter’s husband, but hers as well and Hippolyta took attacks against family very seriously.

“Andi, you’ve done an excellent job,” Harry said. “And you’ve come a long way on your own time. Today is your day off.”

The oldest Black sister waved her hand. “It’s not a problem at all.”

Harry gave her a knowing smile and moved towards the steps.

“She should come up to the palace and sit down,” Harry said.

“Yes,” Hippolyta said. “At least rest before returning.”

Andromeda moved away from the Amazons who looked at her with a little more comfort after they passed the Queen. Harry and Hippolyta escorted her up the steps. She looked out to the main hall of the palace. Hippolyta and Harry did not lead her into that particular direction. Instead, they moved her past the palace steps and past a curtain.

“What’s going on?”

“Think about it,” Harry said. “It will come to you.”

The woman’s mouth opened for a minute. Andromeda could have thought of any number of logical reasons why they should not take this step. This powerful sorcerer had many wives, her daughter one of them. The daughter of the mother in the room was another one.

“I’m older than your mother,” Andromeda managed.

“Age doesn’t really matter,” Harry said. “Especially once you’re bonded. And you’re still as beautiful as women half your age.”

Harry leaned in and Andromeda almost stepped back. On a reflex, her arms shot forward and ensnared Harry in a very powerful embrace. Their lips connected with each other in a very intense kiss.

She had not kissed a man since her husband died on a mission years and years ago. And she never kissed a man quite like Harry. Ted was a good man, but a bit conventional with how he conducted business in the bedroom. Harry’s hands found their way underneath her robes. Andromeda enjoyed a breeze with Harry’s fingers undoing the front of her rope.

“And I’d like to thank you for all you’ve done to make my daughter feel welcome as well.”

Harry passed Andromeda off to Hippolyta. The Amazon Queen grabbed the back of Andromeda’s head and kissed her. Harry waved his hand and Andromeda’s underwear-clad body pressed against Hippolyta.

The skilled touching continued with Andromeda returning the kiss with as much fever. Hippolyta had a lot of experience pleasing a woman. Her soft hands skimmed Andromeda’s side and moved down to grasp her hips. The Black sister’s perfectly shaped ass squeezed in Hippolyta’s hand.

Andromeda noticed Harry standing there. It was hard not to drool, even in the presence of royalty. Harry stripped himself out his clothes until he wore nothing other than a pair of silk shorts. A very prominent bulge poked out of the front of his outfit.

From one partner to the other went Andromeda. Harry grabbed her head and caressed the back of her dark locks. The two lovers kissed each other with Harry guiding her down on the bed.

Hippolyta slipped her clothes off and allowed them to pool at her feet. She stood in a purple cotton bra and a pair of lacy panties to match. The panties soaked through. She sat on the side of the bed and slowly stroked the skin of Andromeda.

Andromeda burned up like no one’s business the deeper Harry worked his tongue into her amazing mouth. She opened her mouth and took Harry’s tongue inside of her. The two of them kissed each other a bit more deeply. Andromeda nibbled Harry’s lip and demanded entry. Harry did not give it straight away which made Andromeda whine.

“Let’s show him how much we appreciate what he’s done for our daughters,” Hippolyta said.

In a blink of an eye, Harry positioned himself between the two raven-haired goddesses. Andromeda cupped Harry’s face and kissed him. Hippolyta started down on his chest and slowly worked down his chest. She kissed Harry through the other side of his shorts. His cock extended up through it and threatened to rip through his pants.

Hippolyta and Andromeda gave Harry some light kisses. They took turns kissing his abs and then stroking his cock through his pants. Andromeda brought his pants down and revealed Harry’s rock-hard manhood.

“It’s a mouthful,” Hippolyta said.

Andromeda held the hard cock in her hand. The Queen of the Amazons showed the goddess she was by dragging her tongue down Harry’s throbbing hard manhood. It stretched and touched her on the lips. Hippolyta licked from the tip of the head all the way down to the base of the cock.

The sorcerer’s hard cock came up into the air. Andromeda looked at the cock. Her hand stroked his manhood as Hippolyta licked it. The piece of manhood almost stared at Andromeda. It beckoned her to suck and to do everything she wanted to it. Andromeda looked at the engorged manhood with a bit of trepidation in her eyes.

“Your daughter can handle it.”

Andromeda’s argument about how her daughter had an unfair advantage during activities like this fell on deaf ears. She wanted nothing else other than a big throbbing cock between her lips and she wanted it now. Andromeda’s mouth drooled when edging closer towards the powerful young man in front of her.

Those warm lips opened up and swallowed Harry’s cock in one steady drop. Andromeda brought her nice warm mouth down onto Harry’s hardening prick. He closed his hands around the head of the goddess as she dropped and lowered down onto him mouth first. The divine actions of her mouth sucking in Harry’s hard pick made him feel so good.

Hippolyta moved in and performed a delightful suck of Harry’s engorged balls. She cupped the underside of his balls and squeezed them. His cock lurched up into Andromeda’s warm mouth. Andromeda almost choked on his hard cock. Harry pulled back from her and then drove his massive prick deep into Andromeda’s very willing and wet mouth.

“Mmm, mmm, mmm,” Andromeda moaned as she sucked his hard cock.

Harry dragged his hands down the back of Andromeda’s silky dark hair and continued to work inside of her mouth.

“Suck your cock like it’s your job. Given the noble and most ancient head of Black…some noble head!”

Andromeda canvased her lips all over his cock. Hippolyta joined her in pleasuring him. Two warm and very talented mouths worked him over. Harry pushed his fingers against the hair of the delightful women who sucked him off. Harry closed his eyes and his balls sized up.

He launched a very promising load into Andromeda’s waiting mouth and throat. The rush of cum filled her mouth. Andromeda brought herself down as hard to drink the cum from his balls.

The oldest Black Sister pulled back, her hair completely messed up. Hippolyta wrapped her arms around Andromeda, turned her head, and gave her a very intense kiss. The Amazon and the Witch accepted a huge amount of cum. Hippolyta placed one hand on Harry’s cock and the other had on the back of Andromeda’s hair. Their tongues clashed together.

Andromeda and Hippolyta removed each other’s undergarments. The Queen of the Amazons shifted her fingers inside of Andromeda’s gushing hole with practiced ease. The skilled manipulation resulted in Andromeda throwing her head back in thinly veiled pleasure. The two women kissed each other as hotly and as hungrily as possible.

Harry stepped back with a smile on his face and watched as both women turned their attention towards him. His cock was extended on the bed. Andromeda moved over to come face to face with Harry. His lengthy rod pushed against her flat stomach. The witch trapped Harry’s cock between them.

“Ride my cock like you’ve always wanted to.”

A pinch of her ass and a slap to it got Andromeda into gear. Her warm pussy slid its way around Harry’s hard cock. She trapped the manhood as deep inside of her as possible. Andromeda threw herself back and rose up before driving herself down onto her.

Hippolyta watched with greed dancing in her eyes. Harry caused ropes to fly into the air and tie up Hippolyta at the end of the bed. All she could do was witness the sounds of Andromeda rising and falling on her.

Every couple of minutes, Harry pushed his fingers in Hippolyta’s gushing pussy. The Amazon Queen received jolts into her sopping wet core.

“I like out wet you get,” Harry said. “Too bad your daughter isn’t here to see what a nymphomaniac her mother is?”

“She knows,” Hippolyta mewled.

Harry did not doubt it for a second. He reached in and touched Andromeda’s succulent breasts. Each touch of them brought the bouncing, perky orbs closer into Harry’s grip. The dark-haired vixen pushed her walls down onto him and squeezed his cock.

“And your daughter is aptly named. Which, I’m sure she gets from her mother.”

No arguments coming from Andromeda. She leaned back to allow Harry to get full access from her front. The two of them rose up off of the bed before Harry dropped down and allowed Andromeda to come down on the point of his hard cock. Andromeda speared herself down on Harry’s massive hard cock. She pushed down onto Harry’s erect penis with several drops and falls.

Harry sucked on her breasts and caused Andromeda to throw her head back.

“Maybe Nym would like a baby sister. How about making that a reality?”

Andromeda had no idea whether or not he was being serious. The horny woman drove her body down onto his cock. Her walls clenched and milked away at him.

“We’re going to see in a minute, aren’t we?”

The divine Black sister threw herself down onto Harry’s engorged cock. It buried inside her with a deeper push. Andromeda rose and fell down onto Harry. His hard cock drove itself into a certain point and filled up her delightfully slick center.

“Yes, we will,” Andromeda said. “Yes…we will!”

She chanted those words when rising and dropping repeatedly on Harry’s engorged cock. Harry reached in and cupped the bouncing breasts of the woman.

Andromeda rode his cock all the way to the end. Pleasure came from the tips of her toes. She never felt so good. Her body gushed with pleasure. She was feeling months, years of tension being unleashed. Andromeda felt relaxed and clenched her walls.

“We’ll see!”

Harry groaned and pushed his cock as deep inside of Andromeda’s wet cavern as possible. Her slick pussy walls grabbed onto Harry and took in the release of Harry’s very potent juices. Harry threw his head back and then drove himself cock first inside Andromeda.

The two joined together at the loins. Harry finished pumping his fluids into Andromeda. He held her tight to him to make sure those fluids spilled deep inside of her as humanly possible.

Hippolyta waited for Harry to go. She had still been tied, but a spread-eagled Andromeda had been positioned right across from Hippolyta’s face. Her mouth opened wide and slowly moved in.

Warmth caressing her gushing slit brought Andromeda back to life. Hippolyta dragged her tongue down the gushing slit as much as possible. Hippolyta really wished to have put her hands on the back of Andromeda’s head. She settled for rubbing her face up and down.

Harry smiled and made sure the bindings kept Hippolyta’s legs nice and spread. He buried his fingers in the Queen of the Amazon’s. Her warm pussy stretched and released the further Harry eased himself inside of her. Hippolyta closed and released his fingers from her scorching loins. 

“You got off just a little bit, watching me and Andromeda. Don’t worry. I’ll get you off the rest of the way. Trust me.”

Harry’s engorged cock moved closer towards Hippolyta. Her breathing was something Harry familiarized himself with. She took some time licking Andromeda as the witch remained spread-eagled on the bed. Her enticing swaying ass moved closer towards Harry.

Twelve inches sunk one at a time into Hippolyta’s body. Harry pushed his hands over the sexy back of the Queen of the Amazons. One of the most skilled warriors on the planet had her weakness. Harry pulled away from her and pushed his thick length inside of her.

Hippolyta, while tied up with no place to go, enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s cock sinking into her at a repeated basis. Harry pulled back from Hippolyta and drove his thick rod deep inside of her warm pussy. She closed around Harry and released his prick with a steady motion.

“Hippolyta,” Harry groaned. “Keep eating her pussy. I want to show her how talented the Amazons can be with their mouths! With their tongues! With their lips!”

Harry added much to his exclamation point by driving the exclamation of his cock inside of Hippolyta’s warm pussy. Her walls tugged Harry the deeper her sunk his hard cock inside of her body. Harry pulled all the way out and plowed her depths with his rock-hard cock.

“She’s amazing!” Andromeda mewled.

“Yes, she is,” Harry said. “Time to cum.”

Three simple words shot Andromeda off first. Harry slowed down the tempo on Hippolyta and kept sinking his hard cock into her. He pushed against her as far and fast as possible.

He eased the tension inside of Hippolyta with his exploring hands. They tempted the Amazon Queen and lead her up to the edge. Her walls efficiently closed in upon Harry’s probing manhood. His balls slid back and smacked her hard on the clit when driving into her.

The jolt of pleasure by those thick balls, so full of cum, driving into Hippolyta brought her closer to the edge. Harry pulled away from her and buried deep inside of her again when he was almost out. Harry eased out of her, teased, and then pushed back into her.

The ritual continued, with Hippolyta’s hands coming free. This motion allowed Hippolyta to softly caress Andromeda’s warm thighs and pump her tongue and fingers inside.

“That’s so hot,” Harry groaned. “I’m not sure I can hold much longer watching you two.”

Hippolyta answered how she would have wanted Harry to proceed by flexing her pussy muscles against him. Harry pulled back and threw himself into the Amazon Queen’s overflowing pussy with a few more thrusts. The divine nectar made Harry drive himself into her.

Caressing brought Hippolyta closer to the edge. She could feel her king’s swollen balls pushed against her womanhood. They were about ready to burst at any moment. Harry grabbed onto as much flesh, embracing her from behind when driving himself deep inside of her.

Andromeda trashed up off of the bed and sent a flood of juices. They splattered the face of the Queen of the Amazon who sucked them as much as possible. Hippolyta did not break her strike, even with her own orgasm approaching. Harry just pushed into her constantly.

“Your turn.”

Hippolyta did not need any further prompting. Harry brought his hard cock as deep inside of Hippolyta’s warm pussy. Her walls closed around him and milked as much of his cock as possible. Her warm pussy grabbed and released his cock with a fluid amount of pumps.

Harry’s balls swelled up and he knew there was only one spot for him to go. His hands caressed the back of Hippolyta’s legs and drove himself deep inside of her.

The feeling of Harry’s balls squeezing together made him feel closer to unloading himself. Hippolyta’s warmth brought Harry as far deep inside of her as possible. Harry hammered Hippolyta with a series of hard thrusts. The Amazon encouraged him as another orgasm ended up being the harbinger for Harry’s own.

Harry’s balls discharged and splattered all over the walls of Hippolyta. His cum bathed the inside of Hippolyta. Harry grabbed her and kept sinking his cock repeatedly inside of Hippolyta’s warm pussy. The sorcerer flew back and slammed deep inside of her.

All three parties finished and were untied so Andromeda and Hippolyta could drape themselves over Harry. Their hands stroked his body. They laid on the bed basking in the afterglow.

“Will the Amazons wonder where we went?” Andromeda asked.

“They know.”

Hippolyta gave Andromeda a smile and gave her a kiss on the lips.

“And they’ll be upset they weren’t invited.”

Given how highly competitive the Amazons were, Andromeda did not doubt it for a minute. Her hand touched Harry’s hardened cock as she drifted back to a state of rest.

**End.**


End file.
